


reflection

by lovesince1944



Series: 鬼哭混乱邪恶黄文系列 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Dante needs some comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 实质崽V+DV, 肉体D新V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 你看到的不过是过去爱欲的影子。





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！严重警告！非常严重警告！鬼哭混乱邪恶系列第四发，dv+d新v+n新v，肉体d新v精神双子和崽v，洁癖不要看，雷者千万千万千万不要看啊！！！！看了也不准骂我不然反弹！

—

正文：

海妖和塞壬，美杜莎和蛇形女妖，他们是一个东西吗？但丁费力地在脑子里回想了一会儿，他想不起来，只想得起家中书房里从天花板铺到地面上的书本，妈妈给维吉尔买了一个专用的梯子让他方便取书，而他躺在梯子下面聚精会神盯着自己哥哥的小腿拉长又折回。像是刚出生的长颈鹿，晃晃悠悠又白得发亮，或许是因为那是夏天的原因，外面的光太亮了，针一样从窗帘缝隙中刺进来，让他哥哥的小腿皮肤变成融化的金子，一滴一滴落在他眼睛里。

美杜莎，蛇形女妖，塞壬还有海妖，他们有蛊惑人心的力量，但丁说服了自己回神，在一片氤氲的蒸汽中抓住身下人的手指，爬满的纹身，银色的指环，手指纤长却干枯，不是他哥哥的手指。但他的脚在瓷砖上徒劳地挣动，脚趾嫩白，像是跌进陷阱的麋鹿，这双腿又像是他哥哥的腿了，瓷白的皮肉融化在滚烫的水流和精液里，但丁的阴茎顶住他身后那个已经被操开的穴口，之前的精液和润滑液被顶得一点点溢出来，又被塞满，胯部向前挺动，手指抠挖他的马眼，微弱的喘息，近乎尖叫的呻吟。

“操我。”

青年别过头，湿漉漉的黑发下面露出一双破碎的眼睛，绿色的，几乎发黑，滚烫的眼泪或者热水滚落下去，但丁手指几乎哆嗦了一下，又握住他的腰，继续操进那个穴口，直到它软烂地讨好他舔舐他，被他塞满，也塞满他。

他在此刻就是一个蛇形女妖，唱歌的塞壬，撕裂一半的处子，躺在床榻上对他求欢，是情色故事里最俗套的那种发展，他看过足够多的深夜剧场，但是他还是燃起了欲望。一个青春期控制不住自己荷尔蒙的男孩，也控制不住自己的老二和脑子。但他已经很老了，老到比自己死去母亲还要大很多的年岁了，但丁迷迷糊糊地想着，他已经不应该再向妈妈寻求指导了。

他在巷口里狂奔，向某个不知道到底会通到什么地方的出口跑去，肺部火烧得疼，大脚趾磨破流血，背后追着他的是一条狗，操，只是一条狗，那种他从前会用竹竿和裤腰带去逗弄直到它们对他呲牙大吼的狗，但他被恐惧从头顶淹没到脚尖，几乎要让他在被咬死之前因为窒息死亡，心跳加速，耳膜疼痛，妈妈，妈妈，维吉尔，维吉尔，哥哥。

他呼唤那几个名字，直到他再也听不见自己的尖叫。

青年被他托起来，双腿在他身后合拢，细瘦的腰臀被手掌摁在自己的阴茎上，但丁把他压在墙上，用身体镇压住他的一切挣扎，也镇压住他几乎伸出手索求拥抱的动作。

“你在看谁？嗯？我们家都有白头发。”他低声笑着，又操进那个火热的身体，“v,看看你自己，你在向谁求操？”

V抬起半边眼皮，嘴角也只合上一半，头发湿透了黏在眼皮上，眼睫毛沾湿成了三缕，他低头看着自己的身体，湿透了，浸透了，欲望和暴力在他身上留下痕迹，脚趾蜷缩，腰身不知餍足地吞咽但丁的阴茎，他缠着他的腰杆，撬动他的欲望，掰开了，看到下面一个人影，银色头发，蓝色眼睛。

“你。”

V低沉的笑，又在下一次操干中变成呻吟和尖叫，声音断断续续从鲜红嘴角中流出来，他咬着自己的嘴唇，留下一排整齐的齿印，哼哼着贴近但丁的耳朵：“你不是尼禄，但丁。”

但丁的手指颤动，像是叛逆捅进了他的肚皮，切开心脏，连着血管一起扔了出去，就留下冰凉的身体就要倒下去，但是他没有，他迎合上v的喃喃低语，他说你操我吧但丁，用力，弄坏我，操我，无论你想怎么样。

“你弄不坏我。”

维吉尔对他说的时候正在他的怀里流血，叛逆捅穿他的手掌心，他哥哥的身体被他几乎掰成两半，手指掐住肌肉，双腿间流血，他说不清这到底是做爱还是强奸或者二者皆是，但维吉尔的脸还是在情欲中带着毫不掩饰的嘲讽，在嘲笑他弟弟的软弱和胆小，你干不坏我，就像你毁不掉你自己。

他操进维吉尔的身体，像是终于要毁掉自己，连带自己的半身和灵魂一起杀死在暴雨的顶峰里，雨很冷，巷子很黑，他从头走到尾又走回来，撞来撞去，被他哥哥的身体包在安全的港湾里。

维吉尔的身体被撕裂了，流出的液体泡着他的阴茎，像是婴儿躺在羊水里，但那是血液，或者精液，维吉尔残破的身体仍然没有被他折断，反而吞进了他更多，他在如同本能的寻求安全感的行为里找到哥哥的敏感点，碰撞，碾压，维吉尔漫长的呻吟，最后但丁哭了出来。

他起先没有意识到自己哭了，但是维吉尔对他嘲讽地笑着，他才发现自己脸上一片湿润，操，他像个刚断奶的孩子，还要嗷嗷大哭着求妈妈的胸乳喝奶，维吉尔大笑起来，一半是嘲笑一半是同情，然后叛逆穿破他的手心，他的手掌被切开，然后抓住但丁的衣领，鲜血从骨头落到身体，交合处的精液和血液一同涌出，维吉尔的眼角也落下眼泪，他狰狞的表情仿佛下一刻就要对着但丁嘶吼，但他没有，他咬住他的嘴唇给了他一个亲吻，让但丁想起那时候他躺在梯子下面睁大眼睛看见哥哥的双腿，柔软的，修长的，一伸一缩，起起落落。

吻我，爱我。但丁想，但是一并杀了我。

V在嘲笑他，就像维吉尔，即使他几乎不再是他，即使他连支撑自己的身体都做不到，他被但丁抱在怀里，却残忍地穿刺了最深处，痛苦和快乐一并让他窒息，他伸出舌尖舔舐但丁的脖颈，连带着眼泪汹涌落下。尼禄，但丁在舌间品味这个名字，舌头碰一次牙齿，嘴唇合拢一次，维吉尔的孩子，v对他笑，站在他身旁，手掌触碰他的肩膀，指尖抚过他的衣角，而尼禄会咧开嘴笑起来，像是一道光，发亮又发烫。

V靠在男孩身边，双腿交叉着为他读一首诗歌，遥远村庄里等待的姑娘，成熟的麦田里埋葬的尸骨，然后尼禄睡着了，v就起身离开，带着维吉尔的三个噩梦一起消失在房车里面，无声的影子，隐藏的爱欲。

V突然伸出手，艰难地喘息，他抓住但丁的头发让他和自己对视，“看着我，但丁，你看着我，看清楚是谁在做无谓的挣扎，是谁认错了谁。”

他的眼神凶狠异常，但却一直在掉泪，眼泪顺着眼眶往外挣扎着涌出，他的声音发抖，却以一种惊人的力道让但丁移不开目光，绿色的眼珠发黑，咬牙的痕迹撑起两道泪痕：“操我，”他说，“只要你能弄坏我。”

但丁也不知道他到底做了什么，他只记得把v压倒在床上，柔软的床单绞在他的脚趾间，两块瓷白的软肉在情欲里发烫，又被他捉住挑起，他劈开了他，又敲碎了他，v在白色的床单中间放声呻吟又放声哭泣，像但丁无数个短暂的梦境，最终全部碎成一片片的罪恶，“我爱他，但丁，我真的爱他。”v胡乱说说着，眼泪不受控制的滑落，他当然知道他说的是谁，只有他，只有那孩子，而v又抓住他的肩膀，让自己更深地被阴茎操开，“但我不能，但我不行。”

他的头发遮住眼睛，眼皮蝶翼般颤动，像个受难的耶稣在他的阴茎上受难，但丁想说什么，说什么都好，就算让v闭嘴也好，但是他没能张开嘴，他曾经没有办法，现在也没有办法。

“而你，但丁，你看到的不过是过去爱欲的影子，就像我对吗？张开双腿像个亲爱妈咪保护你？不，维吉尔不是，维吉尔已经死了。”

V重复那个残忍的事实，像是确认鸟儿会飞翔一样轻易，但丁沉默而粗暴地掐住他的脖子，手指在他身体上留下痕迹，他用力操进他的身体直到v流着泪尖叫。

维吉尔没有尖叫，他在高潮的时候想着，维吉尔只会冷静地笑一声，好像但丁才是那个出来卖的男妓。

高潮好像带走了他一部分的神智，又给他创造了一个幻觉，维吉尔的双腿在他手心里开开合合，鲜血淋漓，汁水四溅，摸到的皮肤那么温暖，无论他再怎样用力都无法把他杀死。那么杀了我吧，你为什么又不杀死我呢？

他问。

—  
尼禄第二天就敲开了事务所的大门要接走v。他邀请黑发的诗人一起去弗杜那的城市欣赏海港，顺便见见姬莉叶和孤儿院的孩子们。“我打赌他们会更喜欢你，你只需要拿着本书坐在草地上他们就会全部乖乖坐好听你念诗的。”

“那么我可以理解为你也会乖乖坐好听我念诗？”

V轻笑着说，这句话近乎赤裸裸的调情，而年轻的男孩还听不明白，他支支吾吾两声就摔门离去，v撑着手杖跟在后面追赶过去，而但丁靠在关上的窗帘前面看着v前前后后晃动的小腿，有一点光从缝隙中间刺进来，他看见男人的腿像是奔跑的麋鹿，一前一后，融银般发亮发烫。

那不像维吉尔，没有一点像维吉尔。

Fin


End file.
